Utter Chaos in the YuGiOh Realm
by Tux mux
Summary: In which Utter Chaos ensues in the Yu-Gi-Oh Realm. Yugi curses up a storm, Pegasus is sued for copyright infringement, Tristan's hair pushes a magical button, and Seto is saved from a swimming pool by Jesus!


Yu-Gi-Oh and the Return of Randomness.

One day, Yugi was walking along, when suddenly, a warp hole appeared in front of him.

Yugi yelled, "What the Fuck is this warp hole here for?!?"

Then suddenly, Pegasus popped out of the warp hole. "Now, now Yugi, Language." Pegasus said, patting Yugi on his spiky little head and impaling his hand.

"Ow!" Pegasus yelled. Yugi did not hear Pegasus's cry of pain, for he was preoccupied that the blood would mess up his 'do. However, Pegasus's cry did not go unheard. Suddenly, clouds came down from the heavens. Pegasus pulled his hand off Yugi's head, and Yugi cried, "What the fuck are you doing here, Jesus?" A man stepped out of the cloud, however, the man, clearly, was not Jesus. He was wearing a black business siut, and he said, "I'm here representing The Almighty Organization. I feel that I should inform you that you are being sued." "What the fuck?!?" Yugi said. "Not you, the white-haired guy."

"What? NO!" Pegasus shouted.

"Yes." Said the lawyer, "You took Jesus's line. You pay the price. We have it copyrighted."

Then he handed a paper to Pegasus. Suddenly, there was a beep on the lawyer's phone.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. Meeting of the gods." The lawyer said, "Seems Zeus and the Holy Spirit got into another fight…" He stepped into the clouds, and was fired soon after, for losing the case.

Suddenly, Jesus appeared, and said, "That guy is gonna be fired soon, so I might as well do SOMETHING to take care of the payment… PEEEEEEGGGGAAAASUS!!!!" Then left.

Pegasus broke down in tears, and thrust himself off the beautiful cliff, never to be seen again.

Just then, a bright light came from the warp hole, and Joey, Tristan, and Seto popped out.

Tristan looked at the warp hole, and saw a huge, previously un-noticed button. He couldn't read it, so he bent his head closer, but when he did, he accidentally pressed the, "**DO NOT TOUCH UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES**" button with his overly pointy hair.

Suddenly the warp hole engulfed them all.

They woke up hours later. Yugi was the first to be awake. He found that his hair was lavander, and he had a horn duct-taped to his head. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS FUCKING HORN DOING ON MY FUCKING HEAD???" Yugi yelled.

This woke up Seto. He was wearing a red outfit, complete with skirt, and now had red hair, with a fake ponytail glued on the back.

Suddenly, a guy with long black hair came in. "Hello, Hikaru." He said, shaking Seto's hand, "How wonderful to see you.

Yugi started to yell again, but was hit over the head by the black haired man.

The man continued, "I am Zagato, and this is my bride, Emeraude." He said, as a woman with very long hair came into the room.

"Zagato, what happened?" Emeraude asked, "We're not in Cephiro anymore."

"No," Zagato replied, "Fuu here," He said, motioning to Tristan, who was now awake, and wearing a green skirt "Pressed a button that changed all anime history.

"But it couldn't have said that." He said, and bent down to read what it said.

His hair again pushed the button, and they found themselves back on the sidewalk where they had first began.

Suddenly, out of the Warp hole came a figure, shrouded in light. They all gasped in awe of this mysterious creature…

"Wow." Joey said, "I never imagined in my lifetime that I'd…"

The figure smiled down at Joey.

Yugi smacked Joey in the face, and said, "Who the F is this guy… Hey! Why the F am I being edited? F you, you Fing author! I'll…" And Yugi was promptly erased from the story.

Everyone stared at the spot where Yugi had been, and mindful not to insult the author, again averted their gaze to the figure.

"Could you… just once could…" Joey began.

"Of course." The figure said, "I am the Guy who Farts, after all."

He farted. The blast was so strong that it launched the guy who farts into orbit. And there he sits, to this day, watching satilite TV for free, and ordering shipments of NOTHING to be brought to the moon.

Then, a glowing light appeared from the warp hole.

"Not another one!" Tristan complained, That is SO overused, why can't you just…" and suddenly, the author used magic word power to shut Tristan up.

Anyway, this time, the light faded away, and out popped Shadi.

He stared hungrily at the group and said, " I am Snape, the Potions master, I must stop you!"

Then he looked around, and said, "Wrong show."

THEN, he took out a sword, and proceeded to poke a rabid dog with it untill he got bitten, then he proceeded to run around and bite all the people there.

Seto closed his eyes and said, "Oh, Jesus, you are so prettyful, take me to heaven with you forever so I won't have rabies."

Jesus, hearing Seto's wish, proceeded to carry Seto up to heaven. Unfortunately, Seto had had a bit too much caviar the night before, so he was too heavy to carry all the way up to heaven, and so Jesus dropped Seto. Seto fell. He fell down and down and down. He suddenly landed, and realized he could not breathe. He was suspended in something, he could not tell what. He thought to himself, "I'm dead. I'm in hell" but then Jesus popped into his head and said, "No, you retard, you're in a swimming pool. Swim up."

Seto opened his eyes and realized that he was in a swimming pool. However, he swam down instead of up, and died anyway. He landed in another swimming pool, but this one just happened to be boiling.

Now only Tristan and Joey were left.

Shadi had eaten all the banannas, and gone home to read, "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy," because I said so.

Anyway, to make long matters short, Joey farted, Tristan lit a match, and Tea died this time.

The end.


End file.
